A Song's Last Notes: a Titanic tribute
by Nyony's Echo
Summary: I will not let our song’s last notes hurt me any more because no matter what came between us, I still love her- she is my melody." A Titanic based oneshot with a few twists, idea given to me by my friend moriko-chan96


Hello everyone :) This is a one-shot that is based on the famous romance movie, the **"TITANIC"** but with a few twists. Yes, I am the one writing this Titanic-based story, but the idea comes from my supportive friend: **moriko-chan96**. Go check her out please!! She has sincerely helped me a lot and I would like to take this time to tell her 'thank you.' Without further delay,

* * *

**A Song's Last Notes**

**a Titanic tribute**

(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Titanic)

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Inuyasha, dear, are you feeling alright? You seem disturbed. Having second thoughts about our trip?" Kikyo says lightly. My fiancée, our engagement arranged by our parents. She comes from an extremely wealthy family and although my father's business cannot compare to the money her parents make a year, my unusually good looks pulled it off. I should be very happy, I suppose, to know I will wed the most wanted female in Japan but it would be a lie if I said I was living the high life.

And as our chauffeur takes us closer and closer to the Shikon, a boat that professionals spent years on perfecting, a boat that will be parting with its dock today at noon with Kikyo and I, as well as our parents, on it, I can't help thinking that something's just not right. Something is missing.

But I wouldn't dare say any of that to my father or mother- they would be horrified with me, maybe even put me in rehabilitation! "I am perfect," I tell Kikyo who looks up at the sound of my voice, "I haven't felt this good in a while. Can't you just smell that salty sea already?"

"Mm," she muses, lifting one of her slender, white-lace-glove clad hands off her lap to brush some loose strands of dark hair that had escaped from her bun, out of her face. "Even so, are you sure you want this? If I didn't know any better, I would say you're not looking forward to sailing on the Shikon. I thought you adored the seas."

"I do!" I assure her, turning my face to look out the window as the Shikon comes into view. "I can't think of any better way to get to know my wife-to-be than to search for the heart of the ocean with her by my side. What about you, Kikyo? Will your stomach hold out longer than mine?" I nudge her playfully in the ribs and watch in amusement as she tries to hide her blush.

"Inuyasha," she hisses daintily, "it is most thoroughly inappropriate to touch a woman before she has touched you, or given you the permission to do so!" she scolds nonetheless. But her voice has a teasing note to it. "To think, we'll be married in less than a month. My, don't our parents have one track minds? They seem very determined to go through with this… And although the fact that I will soon become a wife does not appeal to me, if it has to happen, I'm most happy it is with you."

My trained smile is forced. "So am I, Kikyo, so am I." And I don't have the heart to tell her it isn't true.

~&~&~&~

As I step out of the vehicle, I look around. This is so different from Tokyo. All the people are moving heartily, and the sweet yet exotic scent of pine, cinnamon, and freshly baked apples fill my nose and my mouth waters hungrily despite myself. In the middle of it all, not too far from the dock, a circle of people are crowded 'round a group of performers who are dancing, singing, playing the harmonica, while the outsiders clap and tap their feet along the beat.

Kikyo pushes her feathered hat onto her head. The chauffeur drags our luggage out of the trunk and carries them (more like pulls) while following us as Kikyo and I begin to walk towards the Shikon.

Our parents, who took another automobile here, should be arriving shortly. "Inuyasha, look at that jewelry," Kikyo coos, glancing towards a booth selling accessories. "Do you think it would be alright to go and take a look at them, just for a second? Meanwhile, you could choose some handsome shoes or something of the like. Would you be okay?"

"Go ahead, Kikyo. I'll be fine." I wave her off, and with a nod and small smile, she hitches her skirts up so she can walk without tripping over the folds, and makes her way to the booth.

I turn around and decide to go join the circle of musicians, but on my way, I bump into someone. A girl.

I didn't see her because she is so small, shorter than Kikyo. In fact, she comes to my chest. When she lifts her face, I blink. "Kikyo? I thought you went to look at the jewelry."

"Pardon?"

I thought she would have an American accent, but she seems to be from Japan herself. I take a closer look at her and realize that this is not my betrothed. They could pass as sisters, twins even, but she is not Kikyo. "Oh, I'm sorry. I mistook you for someone else."

"It's quite alright," she responds, flushed. I study her, and see that she is indeed beautiful. Her hair is just as black as Kikyo's but this one's is untamed and wild bits frame her heart-shaped face, shaded by a shabby-looking hat. Her skin is porcelain-like and pearly white, contrasting against her dark hair and rich, brown eyes, wide like a deer in headlights. Her dress is made out of soft, green silk but is thin and its wide sleeves cover her hands.

I bow. "May I ask your name?"

She opens her mouth but at that time, somebody calls my name.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go- my parents have arrived and I am to board the Shikon."

She seems surprised. "You as well?"

I give her a crooked grin, naughty for even me. "Then I guess I'll being seeing you soon, hmm?"

I'm shocked when she returns the devilish grin. "I guess so." And with that, she runs away from my sight, and closer to the big boat. That's when my parents reach me.

"Inuyasha!" my mother says, "it is almost time to go aboard the Shikon. Aren't you positively _excited?_" My mother is looking very happy, her arm linked with my fathers, a great dog demon called Inu no Taisho. My mother, Izayoi, is a mortal but is well respected and loved among everyone. It makes me a hanyou: a half demon. But because of my important household, no one can say a bad word about me.

"Very," I tell my mother.

"Inuyasha, my boy, where is your fiancée?" my father asks. "It is wrong to leave your betrothed in a place like this!"

"Yes," Kikyo's mother, Mrs. Tama, nods. "A young lady like her should never be alone with people around."

"Oh, relax Mother," Kikyo exclaims, back from her little excursion. "I am fine. See? Nothing happened."

"Anyhow," Mr. Tama says stiffly, "We've got to get on that boat. C'mon now, all of you."

On the dock, Kikyo stays very close to me, frowning every time the wooden boards sway because of the water underneath her feet. When we enter the Shikon, everyone seems taken aback. It's a gorgeous boat and the insides do not fail to astound me. The smooth surface of the outside impressed me a great deal, but looking at it from within is even better. Kikyo sniffs, obviously not as impressed with the boat like I am.

Suddenly, a very rich looking couple approaches us and the adults immediately begin chattering, kissing each others' cheeks, gossiping, and whatever grownups do.

"We told you about Inuyasha, haven't we?" Mrs. Tama asks the rich couple.

"Inu… Inu_yasha_? As in, a dog spirit in Japanese? What on earth made you name such a handsome young boy a wretched name like that? Why not something like John or William? Anyway, what about him?" The woman, the fat short teakettle-kind, snaps as if she's better than all of us.

My mother clears her throat. "Well, as of a week ago, he is officially engaged to Kikyo Tama over here."

The rich man, a short-stout-big stomached middle-aged gentleman, must have been holding a glass, because he drops it and it makes a mess on the carpeted floor, the shattered shards at our feet. Mr. and Mrs. Tama, as well as Mother and Father gasp, hands to their mouths. I scowl and Kikyo sucks in a breath.

"Kikyo is betrothed?!" the rich couple demands.

"Yes," I declare with an angry note in my voice, "and we're to be wed in less than four weeks, too. So there you go!"

"Inuyasha, please," my mother states, her voice strained. "Let us handle this."

I suddenly have the urge to cuss. This is probably just because I'm a hanyou, isn't it? Damn them and their prejudices! I fight my urge to do something I know I would regret later. I bow my head to cover my eyes as servants clean up the mess and Kikyo and I are escorted to our rooms.

The minute I close my door, I throw my bags against the wall, not caring if I would get complaints later on. I fall onto my bad, anger swelling up. It's always been like this. _The stupid hanyou_, they said, _he can't do anything right. He doesn't deserve to be so filthy rich. _I'm about to toss one of my shoes at the door when a sweet sound drifts through my window and into my room, surrounding me with such pleasantness than I close my eyes. It soothes me, and I feel less violent.

I push open my window and lean out, and realize I have a good view of the deck. These two girls are performing for a bunch of cheerful looking elders, who seem delighted. But I can't make out the faces of the players because their backs are turned to me.

I almost fall back when the Shikon begins to spur forward. The people on the deck are dazed momentarily, but after a minute, they smile again, and the girls take up another song- this time more upbeat and fast. One of them has braided black hair, and the other has a brown ponytail tied with a pink ribbon at the nape of her neck. The one with the ribbon is blowing into a silver flute, while the other one is busy pulling her violin bow back and forth, back and forth.

I continue to listen to them for about fifteen minutes before changing into a more comfortable suit and less-pinchy shoes. After pulling out everything from my bag, I brush my hair.

I stare at myself in the mirror, wondering if there's something wrong with being a hanyou. I have sleek, long, silver hair that almost every girl envies, and a keen sense of smell, as well as bright golden eyes. My nails are, admittedly, longer than an average human's, and there is a small problem about the dog ears perched on the crown of my head, but they're not too bad.

In fact, many have told me I am extremely lucky for my mother's delicate looks and my father's rough ones, blended together to create me. But by the way I am treated, I think not. Especially because we are in America now and those from Japan are considered almost-outlaws, even the rich.

It hardly matters though, doesn't it? I'm engaged to Kikyo Tama. Therefore I am untouchable.

~&~&~&~

"A pool?" Kikyo gasps. "On the Shikon?"

"Why, are you thinking of going, Miss Kikyo?" the servant inquires innocently. Her eyes dance when Kikyo looks away, lips pressed together firmly, yet her desire to see the pool probably gnawing away at her.

But Kikyo shakes her head. "Good heavens, no! I couldn't possibly! It would be very unladylike of me, and besides, we are having a feast."

"We have plenty of time before supper," I remind Kikyo. She shakes her head again, but this time it's less convincing.

"Well then, I'll direct you there," the servant girl smiles, leading Kikyo to the pool. Once they've gone, I return to my room to retrieve my drawing sketchbook and pencils. Then I walk onto the front deck, where everyone is doing something. Some are talking and whispering while drinking wine, others making music, a last few looking out into the ocean. My pencil comes to life and the scene before me slowly moves onto the paper.

The music starts again. Except this time there's only the violin. And when I twist my neck to look at the female playing it, I freeze. It's that lady, the one I met earlier today by the dock. The one in the green dress. Now, her braid is still intact but very loose, and she has a burgundy colored dress on with a collar that dips down and shows off her slender neck. On her feet are brown ankle boots, laces torn and raggedy. Her face is lit up in a peaceful smile as she plays to her heart's content. Time seems to stop as the notes floating from her violin kiss the air around me.

So I flip to a new page and work to draw her exactly as she is.

"I'll say, you're pretty good!"

I jump.

"It's just me. You know, I saw you today! You're the one I bumped into!"

Because I was so focused on drawing her right, I hadn't realized she'd stopped playing and come over behind me, violin and bow in each hand. "Oh, yes, that's right," I agree, pretending I've just noticed her. "It's wonderful to see you again. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," she says, sounding amused, "but it's Higurashi Kagome. Just call me Kagome. So… what are you drawing?" Kagome pauses. "Is- is that _me?_" she asks in disbelief.

I make a face. "Of course not," I lie indignantly. "It is, eh, my fiancée. Kikyo Tama."

She seems to recognize the name almost instantly, and when she speaks, her voice sounds bitter. "Ah, the rich one. Then I take it you are rich too…?"

"Inuyasha," I tell her. "I am called Takahashi Inuyasha."

Kagome passes her bow to her left hand to push a lock of hair behind her ear, similar to Kikyo's actions when we were driving towards the Shikon. "Takahashi… oh, yes, you're family is awfully prosperous." She sounds disappointed. "Why are you not in Japan?"

"My fiancée and I want to get to know each other better, and we decided that this was the perfect opportunity."

"When's the wedding?" she teases, but to my horror, snatches the drawing pad away from my hands and examines the picture I drew of her. "So I take it that Kikyo Tama plays the violin, too?" she asks.

I gulp, ears twitching underneath my cap. "Absolutely. She's quite good. And that dress you're wearing is ever so similar to one she was sporting the other day." I make my tone casual, but she doesn't fall for it.

Kagome laughs. "You sly fox!"

I grin, and take my precious notebook back. "But what about you? Why are _you_ on the all-famous Shikon?" I scan my eyes over her long, thin fingers, searching for a ring. To my strange relief, there isn't one. I know I shouldn't care whether another woman is engaged or not, seeing as I am engaged as well, but for some reason, it pleases me that Kagome is still up for takes.

However, at my question, her happy mood seems to sway. "Unlike you, _my_ family is terribly poor. We've not even a single nickel to spare. But because of my violin skills, I have been invited to come on board for free. I didn't want to come, but my mother and father insisted that I should live life to the fullest while I still can. And maybe, or I'm hoping anyway, that I'll be able to earn some money from all this, too, so that when I come back, I'll be able to support my father's illness."

My stomach churns. Here I am, affianced to the richest of the rich, and yet she's dirt poor and only hoping for some financial help. Sympathy rises to my throat. "I'm sure my parents will not mind if I say I spent a large bit of money on some extremely handsome shoes."

Kagome looks joyful for a moment, but then her eyes cloud over once more. "I can't take money from others like that; it's not right. I have to earn it. Thank you for the offer, though. It was most generous."

As she walks away, I sigh. I admire her spirit, to defy money for moral ethics, but how long will she last before she realizes that her father's sickness cannot be cured by will and faith alone?

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I'm not sure why I told my life's story to him. For pity's sake, I just _met_ him! Why did I trust him enough to inform him about my troubles then?

I did lie to him just a little bit. I was invited to the Shikon, but there was a price I had to pay. So for five nights in a row, I would stand on the edge of the dock, playing my violin as best as I can, hoping people would spare me some money.

For a while, it didn't look like I was getting very far, so my worries only rose that I wouldn't be able to board the great boat, because I knew for a fact lots of wealthy people would be on it. I thought maybe one would notice me.

But then my childhood friend, Sango Hima, spotted me one my third night. Sango is a from a middle-class family, with a younger brother who often gets unwell, and a busy father. She is amazing at the flute, and after we exchanged hugs and greeting and all that, I told her what I was doing and she agreed to help me. She already had enough money for the Shikon, but seeing as I didn't and she is incredibly caring, we put our music together, and I don't know what happened exactly but apparently audiences like a duet more than a solo.

And alas, I had enough for the Shikon.

Inuyasha Takahashi is a well known male in Japan, for his money, and so is Kikyo Tama. They are perfect for the other, but when I bumped into Inuyasha in the morn, he gave me the impression of a chivalrous, kind gentleman and it saddened me that all he was good for was wealth and reputation.

No matter- I'll just have to forget about him and concentrate on getting people's attention.

"Kagome! Ah, there she is! Kagome, dear!" That's my friend Sango.

"Sango," I smile. "Isn't this wonderful?"

"Yes!" she says. "And there's a kind man here I would like you to meet." She indicates to a male beside her whom I wasn't aware of till now. He has on a deep blue suit, and his brown eyes twinkle. His hair is pulled back into a small tail. "Kagome, this is lord Miroku, and he wants us to play at the dinner tonight!"

I blink back surprised tears, and nod vigorously. "Oh, yes, yes, we shall do it!" I consent heartily. What better way to attract people to my violin than at the dinner that everyone is attending? My prayers are finally being answered! I can't believe it! "Thank you very much, Sir," I tell the Miroku person.

He smiles. "Beautiful maidens like you will surely bring ease to those on board. I'll see you in the evening, then. Goodbye now."

"Sango, do you know what this means?"

"Oh, Kagome! This is positively marvelous!" she says, clasping my hands. "C'mon, now, we have to get ready! You can borrow one of my dresses so that we'll match. And the hair… goodness, we've much to do. Do you think we should play a fast song or slow? Slow, probably. I've yet to meet a rich lady who prefers to dine to a quick beat."

~&~&~&~

At first, I'm nervous. What if they don't like my playing? But once I begin, the music takes over my soul and soon I lose myself. I love this. I love playing my violin for other people. And they seem to like it, too.

When our first song finishes, I open my eyes to see Inuyasha, with the beautiful Kikyo Tama to his right, and who I assume is his mother on his left. The table they are at has the mother talking and laughing. But to my embarrassment, Inuyasha's eyes are trained on me.

Maybe it's the sapphire blue dress I'm wearing that's Sango's. Maybe it's my hair, pulled up by her chambermaid. Maybe it's my violin, which can produce the most beautiful sounds. And maybe… just maybe… maybe it's just me.

I feel so drawn by him that I don't remember what song Sango and I agreed to play next. Thankfully, she starts, and I begin to follow, dragging my eyes from him so as not to be distracted.

And for the rest of the night, it stays that way.

When everyone is finished eating, some come to me and Sango to give their respects for a job well done. They even offer some money, which we gratefully take. But Sango says she has to go now, and that I may keep all the money because I need it more. With a hug, we part.

"What's this?" a voice asks. "Those strangers are allowed to give you cash but I am not?"

"Inuyasha," I hiss. "What if your parents hear you? Or worse yet, your fiancée? You can't seem familiar with me- you are already betrothed."

"Relax. They are already in their rooms. I have to say, that was a splendid performance. How long have you been playing?"

"Eight years now."

Inuyasha smiles wickedly, swoops down low to bow, then offers me an arm. "How about I take you to your room? If any spots us, I'll say that you're a poor maiden who got lost and I was kind enough to assist you back to your chamber. How does that sound?"

I consider it. Would it really be alright? Finally, I accept, lacing my arm through his. I can feel his warmth through his shirt, and the need to lean in closer overwhelms me. I tighten my grip and I stiffen when his long, silver hair brushes against my neck. After walking in silence for a bit, I settle down again.

I stop walking when we approach the door to my room.

"This is it?" he asks. I nod.

"Well, then, you best be going to your fiancée now," I say forcedly.

He untangles our arms but leans down in the darkness so that I can feel his breath fan my face gently. "Sure you want me to?" he asks.

"It would be best," I repeat unsteadily.

"Hmm," he mutters, and presses his lips against mine.

My earth shatters then, and a completely new melody fills my ears. I bring my arms around his neck, and his wind around my waist, pulling me closer. When my hands reach his hair, the hat isn't there anymore. I feel something soft and fuzzy under my fingers and my heart stops. I pull away.

"You're a hanyou!" I exclaim.

He winces. "Yes, last time I checked."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Should I have?"

I sniff. "I would have liked to know." Then I lean forward on my toes to tweak them and his eyes seem to have a hard time staying open. His breathing sounds slightly labored and his hands grip my waist. Inuyasha sighs when I draw back. "To be perfectly honest with you, I don't care in the slightest. But you should have said something."

Inuyasha gives me a quick kiss then turns around. "I'm glad you think so, Kagome. But I have to be going now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I whisper.

Heavens, what have I done? What excuse do we have this time? I had some food on my lips and I couldn't see so he had to use his sense of taste to clean it? Good God… I never thought my trip on the Shikon would bring so much trouble.

~&~&~&~

Days pass slowly, heavily. Yet every second brings an adrenaline rush, knowing I would see Inuyasha again. I got notes on my table or window reading:

_Meet me by the starboard at 7:00_

_-I_

I always went, even though the dreading weight in my guts told me I mustn't. He was always there. Always showed me something new that made my heart race. But as each day comes and goes, I draw closer to the day I'll have to say goodbye to Inuyasha. I love him- everything about him. His smile, his laugh, his eyes, his hair, his kisses, his warmth, his arms… That's why I know I must let go.

One night I ask about Kikyo. "What's she like?"

"Steady," he replies, "lady-like, calm, proud, pretty."

"Sounds a bit boring, don't you think?"

He nods. "Oh, definitely. She's wonderful, but not as interesting as I would like. After a week or so, she does get extremely tedious to be around."

It is three hours to midnight, in his room, and I'm sitting between his legs on the bed but we've done nothing. We never do anything thoroughly inappropriate because neither of us wishes to and we both agreed that we weren't ready for it. His arms wrapped around my waist, mine by my side.

_After a week or so, she does get extremely tedious to be around._

My heart pounds. What if he gets tired of me, too? I wouldn't be able to survive it, I know I won't. But he sounds so uninterested of Kikyo that I dread I might meet the same fate. "What about me? What am I like?" I ask.

I can hear the smile in his voice. "_Un_steady," he says, "not very lady-like, but dignified, determined, courageous, and beautiful. All that and more. Sounds pretty interesting, don't you think?"

Interesting. Is that what I am? Like an object? "Inuyasha, you shouldn't be saying that."

Inuyasha seems confused. "What?"

"You said you tired of Kikyo, your own fiancée. You shouldn't. You're going to marry her." _And forget about me._

His silence scares me. "Well. I thought you would think higher of me."

"I do. But Kikyo's richer than I am. She's lovelier. She's not as reckless as I can be, and you're parents want this for you. Besides, if you became impassive towards her in about seven days, how long could I possibly last?"

Inuyasha rises from the bed. "I can't believe you think I would do something like that!"

His golden eyes blink rapidly in anger and I have to look away so I can say what I have to. "If you were perfectly honest with me, can you really say you'd love me through thick and thin? You're engaged! In two week's time or less, you'll be happily wed to Kikyo and I'll be left with nothing!" My forced words sound strange and faraway to my ears although they are coming from my own mouth.

"So what if I'm engaged? You think I won't break it off?!"

I sit in pure silence. "I know you won't. You're just… too considerate of others. And afraid you'll be rejected for the rest of your life if you don't go through with the marriage, being born a hanyou. So I'm letting you go so you'll be able to tie the knot with Kikyo without any guilt because I want this for you, too."

"You want me to marry her? So what happened to these past few days? I should've known you would do this! Just like everyone else! So what if I'm a hanyou? Who cares? I'm not marrying her! I'm going to marry _you_ whether my parents agree to it or not! I wouldn't ever get bored being around you, hearing your voice, watching you play your violin! So don't… don't leave me. Please, just stay with me. It's all I ask of you." His voice breaks pitifully towards the end.

I turn my head so he won't see my tears. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. But I just can't do that."

"It's my parents isn't it," he says wearily. "My parents forced you to say this. I knew it. I'll just have to tell them that-"

Why is he making this harder for me? "No, Inuyasha, you're not getting it! They haven't spoken a single word to me! They don't know of my existence! I'm doing this of my own free will. I- I… I don't _want_ to be with you anymore."

I meet his eyes for a second and I instantly regret it. His face is slack and he looks so baffled. "You don't mean that."

"I had a great deal of fun with you. But now it's over. Goodbye, Inuyasha. Have a good life with Kikyo." I stand up and walk out. He doesn't see the tears dripping from my face as I stumble towards my room.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

I can't think. I don't know what to do.

Part of me hates Kagome for hurting me like this.

The other half tells me to go to her and plead for her to come back to me.

But I don't get to choose, because the boat suddenly begins to swing wildly, and I have to grab onto my bedpost.

"Inuyasha!" my father's voice yells. He barged into my room. "Inuyasha, demons are invading the Shikon! We have to evacuate!"

My mind slurs. "What?"

"There are demons everywhere! Throwing bombs, killing the captain! Your mother's looking for Kikyo! We have to get a life vessel and get off this wretched boat!"

All I can think of is one word: _Kagome._ Despite Father's screeching, I run away from his and down the hall to find Kagome. "Kagome! Kagome!" I throw open her bedroom door. Then I spot her, but with a demon following close. It springs in front of her just in time for a shriek to escape her mouth. Its green hand is wrapped around a sword and the demon pulls it back, to plunge it into her chest. Instinctively, I throw myself in front of her.

"Inuyasha!"

I draw my claws and finish the demon but not before he fishes a bomb from his pocket and tosses it to the floor near her bed. Kagome doesn't notice it.

"Inuyasha, why did you _do _that?" she cries. "You idiot! You stupid, stupid idiot!" She's sobbing now.

My eyes rest on the bomb. _5: 23_ it reads. That's not enough time to dysfunction it. If I tell Kagome, she'll try to, and then we'll both die. I can't let that happen. "Kagome, go away."

"Inuyasha, forget about what I said earlier for now! We have to treat your wound-"

"I don't want you to touch me. Now get out. There are demons on board. Now listen carefully: the only reason why I saved you is for old time's sake, and because I wouldn't be a man if I just let a demon kill you. I realized what you told me was true; we can't be together. My parents or Kikyo will come for me soon so there's no need to worry over me. Go."

Her eyes swim. "Inuyasha, I only said those things to make it easier on you when you married Kikyo."

"I don't care."

She breaks then. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry! I know what I said hurt you but it hurt me more to say them! If you live through this, I promise I'll do everything I can for us to stay together-"

Why won't she leave? _3: 08_. "Kagome, GET OUT!"

Fire burns in her eyes. "I can't leave you when you're like this!"

"I don't care about you any more than you do! I don't care whether you fall off the boat and drown, or if your father dies! You mean nothing to me anymore! Not after what you said! If you don't go, I'll kill you myself!"

"F-fine then. I'll go." She closes her eyes and I see the tear stains on her cheeks. I know she's telling the truth about lying to me when she said she didn't want me. But I fight the urge to reach out and hug her, to tell her that I forgive her and that everything will be alright. "Inuyasha… I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Kagome runs out and I exhale in relief. At least she is safe from the bomb.

My eyes see the open window. There's hope! I can live! I try to grab the bomb but with the injury in my chest, it seems so far… _1: 30_.

I drag my body forward, wincing every time the floor scrapes my torso and evokes more blood. _0: 19_.

Just a little further…. _0: 08_

Almost there… _0: 05_

Then, as my clawed fingers curl around the bomb…

_0: 00_

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

A large boom echoes over my ears and I look back. I'm on a lifeboat now, slowly drifting away from the Shikon. Sango found me as I was running away from Inuyasha and she towed me to the front where I safely stepped into a floating little vessel with at least two hundred others behind me, waiting for one as well, as I currently sit across from Sango and Miroku, the man who told us to perform our instruments.

_A bomb…_

There was a bomb in my room?

That's why… that's why he told me to leave.

"No… Inuyasha… _INUYASHA!_" My scream disappears into the deafening sound of the bomb and fresh tears form in my eyes. "_INUYASHA!_" I try to get out of my boat, but Sango holds me back.

"Kagome, whoever he is, he's gone! Didn't you see the explosion? No way could he have survived that!"

From a distance I hear a couple crying into their hands and I assume those are Inuyasha's parents. A delicate woman sits in front of them, face sober. That must be Kikyo.

"Sango, I have to go back! I can't leave him there!"

"Kagome, we've no choice!"

"No! I have to at least find his body! Sango, turn the boat around!"

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Sango whispers, "but I want to live. And Miroku, too. He's gone, Kagome. You have to accept that."

I see a boat not too far from ours but with no passengers. I jump out of mine and into the empty one as I pull it towards the Shikon, which is already beginning to sink. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" I call, circling the poor boat, with flames from the windows and dead bodies inside and on the deck. I choke back my sobs and continue to look for him.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

I managed to throw the bomb out in time. I only managed to survive because of my demon blood. But as I'm clinging on to the edge of the boat, I know I won't last long. The water's too cold. I'll catch pneumonia and die. In the water, I am able to see Kagome's broken violin drifting off into the sea, where it will one day float to the bottom and people from future generations will find it.

Our love was beautiful. Like Kagome's songs. But every song must end, even hers. I will not be sad because it is over, but happy because it happened. And I will not let the song's last notes hurt me any more… because no matter what came between us, I still love her and always will. She is my melody.

But I want to see Kagome's face one last time.

It's my dying wish.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I hear a faint, whispery voice: "Kagome…"

My ears perk up. "Inuyasha?"

I see him. There, hanging onto the edge of the Shikon. He's alive!

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Inuyasha?"

I must be imaging things. No way could Kagome be calling for me… I must be in heaven. Or hell. But Kagome's here… and that's what matters.

But when I force my eyes open, I see her pale, wet face framed by her dripping black hair and hopeful eyes and in the background is the water.

She closes her arms around me and I can feel her pulling me onto the smaller boat.

And when her face lights up and says, "Inuyasha!" in her sweet voice, I realize that our song might not be over just yet.

**The End**


End file.
